


Practically Impractical: Jumin and Callie's first time.

by CannibalKats



Series: Practically Impractical [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: Callie was engaged to Luciel, she definitely loved Luciel, but she worked for Jumin and she hadn't been afraid to let his clients believe they were dating when she thought it would benefit him.  He was surprised when the two of them had propositioned him, she'd told him her fiance liked to watch, and he had accepted the offer much faster than he wanted to admit.Spoiler warning for minor secret ending stuff and 707's real name.





	Practically Impractical: Jumin and Callie's first time.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 10 and 11 of my fic Practically Impractical. 
> 
> To anyone not familiar with Callie, at this point in my timeline Jumin calls her Amelia because it's her first name, she goes by Callie, short for Calliope which is her middle name.

They’ve barely gotten into the car when Jumin pulls her into his lap and kisses her.  It’s awkward like the entire evening had been.  She’d gone with him to another business dinner, casual as far as these things go only the two of them meeting with a potential investor and his wife, another American woman. 

It was the first dinner since they’d made the arrangement however and Callie could see the pressure Jumin had put on himself from the moment she’d walked into the office to meet him.

“What are your intentions for tonight?” He’d asked her when Driver Kim shut the door behind him.

She smiled at him and pulled the long hair of her wig over her shoulder. “Whatever you’re comfortable with Jumin, we can just have dinner and be done if you don’t—”

He stopped her with a quick kiss, just a pressing of lips and nothing more.  “I want to,” he said sitting back and staring ahead.  She could see the stubborn set of his jaw. 

But he’d barely been able to introduce her by the time they’d gotten to the restaurant.  She’d watched the whirr and click of his brain pushing his feelings to the back.

“This must be your girlfriend then?” the man had asked.

She watched Jumin’s handshake falter for a moment.

“Amelia,” she smiled reaching for the man’s hand, “Mr. Han’s close friend, so good to meet you.”

“Oh you’re American,” the man’s wife had exclaimed.

Jumin was himself, until the conversation would turn casually to the women at the table and Callie found herself often deflecting.  Jumin had never had a problem with the assumption that they were together, their whole ruse was based on it, but tonight was something else.  She’d have found it cute if she wasn’t worried about the actual business that was supposed to be happening.

“Our Mr. Han certainly seems to be well twitterpated over you,” the woman whispered to her while they waited for the men to finish arguing over who would cover the bill.

Callie smiled. “You think so?”

“Oh yes, not much like his father that way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh I’m sure _you_ know about the elder Mr. Han, but here you are with that one for, what?  A few months at least and he’s still all flustered and adorable.  He could teach my husband a thing or two.”

“We’re just good friends,” Callie found herself giggling as Jumin held out her coat to her.

Jumin didn’t speak to her while they walked to the car, he stiffened when she slipped her hand around his arm to keep up with him.

“You know,” she said while they waited for Driver Kim to bring the car around, “they found us endearing, she called you twitterpated.”

“Hmpf,” Jumin grunts.

Driver Kim opens the door and Jumin climbs in immediately, Callie takes a moment to smile at him and say thank you before she slips into the car behind Jumin.  The door is barely shut when he pulls her into his lap pressing his lips to hers, his hands on her shoulders holding her firm and still.

Awkward, not like the first time they’d kissed.

Callie puts her hands to his chest and pushes herself away from him.  “Jumin relax,” she says softly.  She takes the hands grasping her shoulders and places them at his side. 

Jumin sighs, his eyes narrow stubbornly.

She stays where he’d placed her on his lap and presses her forehead to his.  “It was just a suggestion, you can drop me off at home Jumin.  Nothing has to happen, not ever, if this is too much for you.”

She brushes her thumb along his cheekbone and smiles at him.

“Amelia,” he sighs and she can see his shoulders start to relax.  “I would very much like to continue the evening we’ve planned.”

“You need to calm down then,” she presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “Where would you like to go?”

His brow creases for a moment and he bites his lip. 

She adjusts herself so that she is straddling his thighs, thankful for the full skirt Saeyoung had set out for her to wear.  She kisses his other cheek and brushes his hair away from his face. “We could always go to the bunker,” she trails kisses along his jaw, feeling the way it clenches at her suggestion, “or if you’re not prepared for that right now we could go to the penthouse, it’s up to you.”

Jumin swallows as she traces the shell of his ear with her tongue.  “D-Driver Kim,” he manages his voice thick, “Amelia will be accompanying me to the penthouse tonight.”

Jumin’s hands find her waist and he pulls her down against him capturing her lips with his own, she braces her hands on his shoulders and he drops his hands back to his side. She smiles against his lips and teases her tongue along his lower lip before sucking on it.

She swallows his sigh as her tongue darts past his parted lips to stroke and tease his own.  One of her hands still braced against his shoulder the other slides around his neck to tangle in his hair.

Jumin’s hands find her bare thighs beneath the skirt, his thumbs tracing circles as he squeezes and teases the flesh he finds, dragging his grasp upwards until he has firm handfuls of her ass.  He pulls her hips forward and groans when she grinds against him.

Callie pulls away and smiles down at him, before peppering the lines of his jaw with kisses that trail along his ear and down his neck, her tongue tracing the skin above his collar.  She braces her hands behind her on his knees and rolls her hips against him again watching his jaw slack momentarily as he lets out another soft moan.

Callie slips off his lap and buckles herself in next to him, her hand resting on his thigh, fingers absently teasing him. “That’s better,” she chirps as he growls under his breath.

“Amelia,” he says, his voice low and husky.

She clicks her tongue. “Not that I’m opposed to it, but I thought you were too much of a gentleman to fuck me in your car.”

His words of protest catch in his throat and she watches as his eyes shift the rearview mirror where they can both see Driver Kim doing his absolute best to not look at them, a small smirk on the older man’s lips.  Jumin blushes and Callie slides her hand farther up his thigh tracing the length of his cock through his pants, she leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You have a private elevator right?” she smiles at him, “Saeyoung can find us anywhere you know.”

The pink in his cheeks spreads to his ears when he nods.

It’s all they can do to appear casual walking through the small shopping complex on the ground floor of Jumin’s building. It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to take her by the hand and drag her into some dark corner.  As it is they walk just a little too fast, stand a little too close together, their hands brush against one another and they pull them back a little too fast.

They step into the elevator and stand in opposite corners waiting for the doors to close.  Jumin pushes his keycard into the slot that takes him to the penthouse floor and Callie presses him back against the wall of the elevator.  She nips at the tender skin below his earlobe as her hands fumble with his belt.

“What are you—”

“Shh,” she cuts him off as she pulls his cock out of his pants.

“Amelia,” he starts but she kisses him again before dropping to her knees.  She smiles up at him and he can’t help but revel in the way her big tea coloured eyes stare up at him so fiercely, and then they shift up and past him.

Jumin follows her glance, the blue indicator light of the security camera blinks irregularly instead of its usual steady glow.

“Smile for Saeyoung,” Callie whispers.

Before he’s had a moment to protest her tongue is gliding up the length of his cock and the elevator is jerking upwards.  Jumin braces himself on the little railing and watches Callie in the mirrored wall.  She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock before wrapping her lips around him, her tongue working along his length as she bottoms out, taking him entirely into her mouth.  She hooks her fingers in his belt while her other hand finds his ass and squeezes.  She bobs along his length, hollowing her cheeks and circling her tongue a few more times before she pulls back abruptly, his dick falling from her mouth with a small pop.

He makes a small whine of protest as she stands and tucks him back into his underwear. Not bothering to fasten his pants Callie pulls his shirt loose.

“Saeyoung likes to watch in the mirror too,” she laughs stepping up to the door as the elevator lurches to a stop and the doors slide open.

She tosses a playful salute to the stern security guard stationed at the door and then turns back to Jumin, her swollen bottom lip caught between her teeth, she throws him a wink before twirling back around and calling “Onward to Glory, Mr. Han.”

Jumin watches her practically skip the short distance to his door, how many times had she done that to Saeyoung in _his_ elevator that she knew exactly when to stop.  He should be angry, or jealous but at this moment the thought only seems to make what he’s about to do more appealing.

She’s waiting at the door for him, pressed against it with her hand resting on the knob.  Every ounce of his being wants to push her against the door, press her back down on her heels and fuck her face.  Finish what she’d started in the elevator; claim her in front of his staff.  But he resists.

She steps to the side, her tongue slipping out to wet her lips as she watches him reach for his keys.

The door slides open and Jumin hears her phone, Saeyoungs voice calling _mayday, mayday, mayday_ , plays on repeat as she fumbles through the folds of her skirt to find her phone.  Her hand slipping inside his jacket as the door closes behind them.  He watches her slide the little green icon across the screen to answer her phone as she pulls his jacket off his shoulders.

“Hey, babe,” she chirps, her eyes trained on Jumin’s as she listens to her fiancé on the other end of the line.  Her fingers dance along his chest sliding down to unbutton his waist coat.

“Duh, I know what you said, _I do understand morse code_ ,” Callie smirks up at Jumin, her free hand moving to the buttons of his shirt.

“Amelia,” he says softly, the absurdity of her undressing him while casually talking to Saeyoung on the phone starting to get to him.

“Shh,” she frowns pressing a series of kisses to his jaw.  “Of course not,” she snorts and glances around the penthouse.

Jumin bends to press a kiss to the crease between her eyebrows and her eyes flick to him, a smirk on her lips.

“Yes, yeah, _yes Saeyoung,_ ” she sighs taking Jumin by the hand and leading him towards his sofa.

He follows her eyes and watches as the steady pulse of the indicator light on the security camera in his living room stutters.

Callie pushes him onto the sofa and he watches as she sets her phone on the coffee table.  She smirks down at him, “wave to Saeyoung, Jumin.”

He watches as she reaches behind her, unfastens her skirt and pushes it down her hips letting it pool at her feet.  Her blouse is long and loose and floats out around her as she drops down to straddle his legs and press a kiss to his lips.

She pushes his shirt off of his shoulders and runs her tongue along his collarbone, his hands slide up the length of her soft thighs, he teases the band of her panties briefly before moving up under her shirt.

“It’s never too late to change your mind,” she whispers in his ear, her hands dropping to the waist of his pants.

“I w-won’t,” he says as she runs her tongue across the shell of his ear.

She rises up on her knees and draws his pants and boxers down and rests her hands inside his thighs.

“You’re sure,” she smirks, pressing her forehead to his.  Her fingers trace patterns along the tense muscles of his thighs and she moves her hand closer to his dick.

“I’m positive,” he says grasping her wrists in one hand.

She furrows her brow but the smirk never leaves her lips.  “Mr. Han, only fools are positive.”

Jumin pulls her arms above her head and drags her to standing along with him as she cackles at her own joke.  He pulls her blouse up and over her head with his free hand and standing on her toes she places a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Don’t call me that,” he growls holding her wrists behind her and taking her in.

She continues to smirk but she says nothing and Jumin can’t decide which is lovelier, the curve of her hip, or the pattern of the stretch marks along her soft belly and thighs. 

He steps out of his pants and sits back down on the couch pulling her to stand between his knees, his free hand traces the marks on her hips and her smirk falters, when he reaches to caress the marks on her belly her arms tug against his grip.

He glances up at her face but she’s not looking at him, he lets go of her wrists and her hands move to cover her stomach and he finds himself frowning. 

“Why would you cover yourself now?” He asks a little too forcefully and pushes her hands away.

“I don’t know,” she admits.  “You’re all so young, and I’m the old lady with a kid.”

It’s his turn to smirk.

“You’re far from old,” he says running his hand along her side,” you’re only a few years older than I am.”

She sighs when he drags her underwear down her legs and nudges her legs apart.

“Besides,” he hums tracing a prominent mark with his thumb, “I think they’re quite handsome.”

Callie makes a noise that’s almost a snort and he pulls her closer to him trailing kisses along her belly, “Perhaps you’d prefer delectable?”

She tilts his chin up and covers his mouth in a kiss as his hand slips between her thighs, his tongue pressing past her lips as his fingers caresses her folds.  Her eyes flutter closed and she makes a soft sound against his lips before he pulls away to unhook her bra.

Callie presses her forehead into his neck as he slides the straps of her bra down, following them with little kisses and bites. Pulling the soft molded cups away from her chest and letting it drop to the floor beside them.

“Ugh get a room you two,” Saeyoung’s voice groans from the phone on the table, reminding them he’s watching.

Callie snorts a small laugh against Jumin’s neck.  “This isn’t pay per view douchebag,” she retorts.

Jumin tries to ignore the casual conversation happen, running his tongue around her nipple and pulling her closer to him.

“Good thing,” Saeyoung chuckles.

Callie’s fingers comb through Jumin’s hair and she lets her head fall back with a sigh. “Listening is a-ah privilege,” she barely gets out as Jumin tugs her down to straddle him once more.

Saeyoung chuckles but he says nothing.

He catches her hands again as she reaches between them, pulling her wrists behind her back so that she’s forced to push out her chest and he holds her there, a little surprised at the pink blush that rises in her cheeks and chest.

“You were so bold a minute ago,” he chuckles, “what hap-happened?”

Callie rolls her hips against him the unexpected friction sending a shiver through his body.

She opens her mouth, her eyebrow cocked to tease him back when Saeyoung groans again. 

“So much banter,” he complains with a chuckle, “ugh.”

She rolls her hips again, slower this time, “He’s always in such a h-hurry,” she clucks her tongue and leans back as he releases her hands letting one brace firmly on his knee while she grabs her phone.

“Hey,” he hears Saeyoung laugh as she hits the red end call button and tosses the phone to the other end of the sofa.

She leans forward, pressing her body against his and takes his earlobe between her teeth before whispering.  “I like this, there’s no rush, no brother to hear us, no kid coming home from school,” She sighs as his thumbs drag slowly up her inner thighs.

“And if I was not interested in taking my time,” he asks positioning himself at her entrance.

Callie presses a kiss to his shoulder followed by teeth and she lowers herself onto him, she moves agonizingly slow ignoring the press of his hands trying to speed her up and stops when he tries to buck up into her.

“No one asked what you wanted,” she says wryly.

Jumin’s hands wrap firm around her thighs and she lets out a squeal when he lifts her up as he stands suddenly, almost tossing her back on the sofa.  He kneels between her thighs and pushes her legs roughly to adjust her, pausing for a moment to appreciate her surprising flexibility. Her laughter is breathy and the way it transitions to a gasp and then a moan as he slams into her is impossibly erotic.

She throws her arms above her head and arches her back, her fingers grasp at the taut fabric of his sofa for some kind of purchase.  She gives up with a sound that is somewhere between a moan and a shout and wraps her arms around his back.  Her finger nails dig into his shoulders as she pulls herself tight against him, her knees level with her chest as she covers his throat in frantic sloppy kisses.

“Ju-min,” she stutters against his chest, no smart words now, no smirks, just her head thrown back, eyes closed as his name falls past her lips among curses and prayers.

He wants to slow down, to savor the feeling of her body pressed against his, the way the hand that’s dropped to his waist feels, her thumb pressed hard to his hip, her fingers urging him on.  The way she feels rolling her hips to meet his thrusts, the way her head snaps forward as she tries to catch him in a kiss only to be thrown back again in a another moan.

But he can’t slow down, can’t form words, he can barely form thoughts. “Go-Am-fu-uh-h,” a constant stream of syllables pass his lips.

He loosens  his grip on her calves and she wraps her legs around him as he pushes her back down against the sofa. Her wig has come away from her head and he finds himself pulling it free and tossing it away from them to run fingers through her hair.

He lets his fingers tangle in her hair, his thumb brushing along the shaved side of her head before he gives it a curious tug.

“F-fuck uhn ple-ease,” she gasps, struggling to push past his firm hand on her chest to get closer to him.

She whimpers when he lets go.

He sits back on his heels pulling her up with him, it takes her a moment to adjust, her fingers digging into his shoulders again as she rides him, whispering breathy pleas into his ear.  He can feel his release building, a taut spring coiling in his belly.

He fists his hand in her hair again, simply holding on as she moves, her breath coming out in pants, hot bursts of breath against his neck whenever her movements cause a tug against her scalp, gasps and soft whispers of _please_ are music to his ears.

“I’m so close,” she whines, her lips brushing his jaw, “please Jumin.”

He yanks her head back with a more force than he’d intended, the needy hitch to her voice drawing something out in him, but she doesn’t seem to mind.  She gasps and her body tenses as he drags her back down to the sofa. 

He holds her firm with one hand on her chest as he pounds into her.  She tightens around him as she cries out his name, her legs falling away, her arms hanging loosely around his neck as if the force of her orgasm had sapped her of her strength. 

His own following soon after. He growls as he comes, hips stuttering, pace faltering; her hips roll sloppily after him a lazy smile spreading on her face as he collapses on top of her.

She brushes his hair out of his face and plays with the sweat damp hair at the nape of his neck while they lay there, tangled together, catching their breath.  He can’t help but watch her face, the way she continues to smile while she chews on her lip and avoids his eyes.  She appears almost shy.

He wonders what this would be like if she were _his_ fiancé? Would she spend the night here or go back to her own home.  Would she talk to Saeyoung when she got home, he wonders if they’ll sleep together tonight or if he was sated simply watching them.  He wonders if that is something he can ask.  If he has any right to be jealous.

“You look very serious,” Callie smiles, smoothing out the wrinkles on his forehead.

He pushes himself up and away from her, very aware of their nudity all of a sudden.  “It’s nothing,” he says a little too sternly.

“That sounds like a lie,” she frowns, “but you don’t have to tell me.”  She reaches down and fishes her underwear from the pile of clothing on the floor slipping them on before she get up. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

He nods, and she runs a hand along his shoulder as she walks past, not bothering to dress any further.

Jumin gathers his own things from the jumble of clothing on the floor.  He hears the shower start as he pulls his own underwear on and then his crumpled pants.  He sets Callie’s things neatly on the table and wonders for a moment if he should take them in to her. 

Saeyoung certainly would, without hesitation but if their relationship was only friends who occasionally sleep together would that be considered improper. He’s standing half bent over the coffee table staring at her clothes when her phone begins to chirp the faux frantic sound of Saeyoung chanting _mayday_.

Surely he knew she wasn’t in the room, he could see them. _That had been the point_ , he thinks bitterly, fishing Callie’s phone out of the Sofa’s crease. He stares at it as it continues to chirp, he gives up and slides the little green icon to answer it.

Saeyoung’s voice is breathy when he answers. “She left a bag of clothes at your place last week when she stayed for that banquet; you should take it to her.”

Jumin is caught off guard for a moment, Saeyoung is so casual.  He considers briefly asking him the questions burning at the back of his mind but manages to only stand dumbly in the middle of his living room staring at his phone.

“Earth to Jumin, I know it’s been a _while_ but—”

“Things,” Jumin says firmly, “she’s left things here.”

“Yeah,” Saeyoung chuckles, “Blue duffle I think, probably near wherever she sleeps when she stays at your place.”

The silence is awkward while Jumin keeps him on the line and walks to his guest room.

“You know,” Saeyoung says softly, “I uh, I thought you looked good together.”

Jumin sputters, caught off guard, he doesn’t know how to respond and he can feel a blush rising to his cheeks as he finds the blue bag Saeyoung had mentioned. “Is there something in here you think she’d prefer,” he asks trying to ignore the strange compliment.

Nervous laughter on the other end of the line. “Just take her the bag.”

“Take her the bag,” he repeats.

“You open the bathroom door and then you put the bag on the counter and say _I’ve brought you your things darling_ ,” Saeyoung’s voice drops an octave as his impersonates Jumin and then chuckles, “you should probably take her a towel too, she always forgets to grab one.”

“This is strange,” Jumin says as he walks to the linen closet.

“I guess,” Saeyoung says and Jumin can see the way he’d shrug. “But we’re all happy right?”

Jumin grunts.

“It’s weird,” Saeyoung agrees, his tone more serious than usual, “but it’s good right?  It’s not bad.  You enjoyed yourself, she did too, everyone’s happy right?  If you’re not we don’t do it again.”

His heart sinks at the thought. “It’s something to consider,” he agrees.

“I hear little feet on the stairs,” Saeyoung stage whispers. “Tell Callie I love her and that she should stay if she wants, I need to go wrestle a ghost.”

There’s a growl and a childish squeal as the line dies and Jumin is left in standing outside the bathroom with a towel and a bag of Callie’s clothing. He knocks on the door and opens it.

“You left _things_ here,” he stammers, she’s in the shower with her back to him, “and I’ve brought you a towel.”

“Thanks,” she says not turning around.

“And Saeyoung said he loves you and you should stay here if you want.”

“He did,” she says smiling over her shoulder at him. “Is that ok with you?  What do you want?”

He shrugs.  The guest room could be considered her room at this point anyway, it wouldn’t be the first time she stayed over. “Do whatever you want,” he says backing out of the room.

Jumin is on the sofa with his phone in his hand, frowning at the screen when she comes out of the washroom, he’s changed into sleep pants and a plain cotton shirt and she flops down beside him as if nothing has changed.  She rolls onto her back and rests her head on his thigh, something that seems strangely intimate now.

“What’s that face?  Work?  Or is Hyun in the chat?”

“Hmm, no, I’ve received an email from the investor we met with tonight.”

“Oh?” She smiles.  “Bad email?  Good email?  You were kind of off your game.”

“Whose fault was that?” He frowns down at her and she laughs.

“Not mine, I think I was very persuasive, damage control is my middle name.”

“Calliope is your middle name,” he corrects her dryly.  “It went very well it seems,” he continues, “it appears we are invited to an event his wife is planning.”

“That sounds great.”

“It’s in Japan,” he frowns.

“I’ll have to get back to you on that,” she chirps in the same tone, and then laughs.

Jumin couldn’t put into words how he felt about the situation but the unchanged way she interacted with him despite the sudden shift in their relationship put him at ease.  The questions he’d had still nagged at him but with both Callie and Saeyoung continuing to be so casual with him, acting as though nothing had changed, he felt he could hold on to them a little longer, perhaps they did not need to be answered right now.


End file.
